


Something Like Lava And Bonding

by LazyLuc



Category: One Piece
Genre: Families of Choice, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Texting, can be read as totally platonic too, luffy has 10k friends, luffy is terrible at cooking, not all the characters are here yet, shanks and buggy are like luffy's 2 cool uncles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLuc/pseuds/LazyLuc
Summary: In which Sanji doesn't know what to do with the boy who keeps texting him, and his seemingly 10k friends who apparently already have accepted him as part of theirs without his consent.Or, in which Sanji meets very odd people, makes new friends, and gets an odd affection for an idiot who can’t cook.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Something Like Lava And Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as 100% platonic too

_12:42 PM_

**???**  
Sup’ Ace  
Does this looks good?  
[[Image](https://i.postimg.cc/zBqHPcb9/lava.png)]

 **SANJI**  
First of all, who are you.  
Second, what is that atrocity?  
And no that’s terrible, how did you even managed to make that?? And what the heck is this???

 **???**  
Looks like lava to me

 **SANJI**  
Yes, thank you, I noticed.  
But what was it even supposed to be.  
Also, who are you.

 **???**  
Wait, you’re not Ace?

 **SANJI**  
I’m afraid not.  
You probably got the wrong number.

 **???**  
Aww…  
But does this looks edible?

 **SANJI**  
No.

 **???**  
You’re sure?

 **SANJI**  
Sadly, pretty damn sure, yeah.

 **???**  
My roommate is laughing at me

 **SANJI**  
Understandable.

 **???**  
Aw come on man, it doesn’t look that bad!

 **SANJI**  
Excuse me? NOT THAT BAD?  
What a waste of food. Really.

 **???**  
I mean, I could eat it

 **SANJI**  
DO NOT  
DO NOT EAT THIS

 **???**  
Why not

 **SANJI**  
Don’t you have eyes??  
As a human being AND as a sous-chef I can’t let you do that. You’ll die.

 **???**  
You’re no fun

  
_7:02 PM_

  
**SANJI**  
So, still alive?

 **???**  
Aww, you care!

 **SANJI**  
Of course I do, I would like to know if the monstrosity you created is still alive. Also I felt like I had to check on you., after you wanted to eat it.

 **???**  
??

 **SANJI**  
That thing you cooked earlier.

 **???**  
Oooh, that! Yeah, turns out it wasn't edible, unfortunaly

 **SANJI**  
Of course.  
Wait  
UNFORTUNALY?  
You REALLY wanted to eat it??

 **???**  
Yeah

 **SANJI**  
Don't get me wrong, the thing I hate the most in this world is wasting.  
But I can't guarentee you you would survive doing that.

 **???**  
I'm sure I could

 **SANJI**  
??!!

 **???**  
That way my stomach would be ready if I ever cook and eat something worse shishishi!

 **SANJI**  
??!  
Oh my god you’re an idiot.  
You know what? I'll send you some recepies that are healthy and hopefully easy enough for you to make.

???  
Shishishi! You’re a nice guy!!

  
_3:05 PM_

  
**???**  
Yo Ace!

 **SANJI**  
Again, wrong number.

 **???**  
What?! I was sure I typed it right this time… Oh well  
What’s up?

 **SANJI**  
Do you often make conversation to strangers like that?

 **???**  
Yeah

 **SANJI**  
Wh  
Wait, really??  
Did you never heard of "Don’t speak to strangers" ?

 **???**  
Yeah but i ignore it  
Also I have nothing else to do right now, also my bro isn’t back yet  
and I’m booooooored

 **SANJI**  
I can see that…  
So that Ace guy is your brother?

 **???**  
Yup!

 **SANJI**  
Nice, then you can ask him for the proper number next time you see him.  
But before I just have a question.

 **???**  
Yeah??

 **SANJI**  
What does ‘Shishishi’ means?  
I saw you typed it before but i have no idea what it means.

 **???**  
It’s my laugh!

 **SANJI**  
??  
Why??

 **???**  
My friend said I laugh like that, so I might as well write it instead of a boring ‘hahaha’ ya know?  
Now all my friends write their laughs and that’s very funny!  
I guess that’s sort of a private joke now  
My roommate laugh like ‘Yohoho’! He’s so funny!

 **SANJI**  
‘Yohoho’?  
I mean, sure.

 **???**  
Say, what’s your laugh?

 **SANJI**  
First, I’m not your friend, so don’t expect me to write any special laugh or something.

 **???**  
Not yet

 **SANJI**  
Why do I feel like this is a threat…

 **???**  
:)

 **SANJI**  
...  
Whatever.  
SECOND, my laugh is probably something like ‘hahaha’, sorry to dissapoint you.

 **???**  
BO-RING

  
_3:32 PM_

  
**???**  
Say, what’s your name?

  
_4:02 PM_

  
**SANJI**  
You mistext me thinking it was you brother’s number, there’s no need for me to give you my name because it’s likely we’ll never text again.

 **???**  
Aww come on, you’re one of the only person who can cook I know

 **SANJI**  
Wait, there’s no one else?? Who cooks at your place then?  
I'm guessing, or rather hope it isn't you with the picture you sent me

 **???**  
Well, both my brothers usually always burn the food, but my roommate knows how to make pasta, microwave cans and dishes with leftovers!

 **???**  
Oh, btw, my name is Luffy

 **SANJI**  
Don’t tell your name to strangers!!!!!!!!!!

 **LUFFY**  
Shishishi, you’re funny!!

_4:12 PM_

**SANJI**  
what am I even saved as in your phone?

 **LUFFY**  
‘cooking guy’

 **SANJI**  
URG…! 

9:01 PM

**SANJI**  
The name’s Sanji.

**Author's Note:**

> No reason for Brook to be Luffy's roommate except for him being my fav


End file.
